1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing commands for a cataloged procedure in a multi-window system, and more particularly to a command processing method by which an operator can process commands with improved workability in storing them in a catalog, executing them, correcting them and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
As described, e.g., in a Japanese article "UNIX Command Analyzer Shell" in a "BIT" magazine vol. 14, No. 6, pp. 750 to 755, in order to prepare a cataloged procedure in a conventional work station, an operator inputs with an input unit a series of commands to be cataloged, checks the contents of the inputted commands displayed on a screen, corrects them if necessary, and stores them in a catalog.
With the above-described conventional technique, however, an operator who intends to form a catalog cannot explicitly grasp the correspondence between a series of commands to be cataloged and the data processed results thereof at a time, thus leading to poor workability in storing commands in a catalog, executing them, correcting them and the like.